Hinata's wish
by Knightwolf2kx
Summary: I'm back from hell and I brought ch. 5 with me. insert evil laughter here
1. Chapter 1

Don't be upset by this anyone pleas I just wrote this doin my break. Please tell me what you think. If you see anything wrong e-mail me or leave it in a review. The end is different from anything most of you could imagine.

* * *

Hinata wakes up in her room,like any other day. There is no sun out, yet there is the warm glow from the lamp next to her. "A lamp? I don't have a lamp." she thought. She sits up reaches for her kunai, and suddenly stops. Naruto is asleep next to her. Why didn't she notice this before, the man she loves is asleep next to her, all swetty, and naked.! Why is Naruto naked. Then she feels the sheets brush across her chest and realizes that she too is without clothing. "hat happened? Why are me and Naruto naked and in my bed?" She sat there for about a good fifteen minutes before Naruto stirred in his sleep and said. "I love you. I love you so much. Why didn't I realize this before. I was so stupid, so blind.Its all that idiot Sasuke's fault." At the mention of Sasuke's name Naruto woke up.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh..." rubbing his eyes and yawning he streched, "Morning Hinata." Hinata smiles and blushes so hard that her entire face glows a warm red . "good morning naruto" When she spoke his eyes almost flew out of there sockets. "HINATA, WHAT ARE YOU DOIN IN MY ROOM?" Then naruto looked around the room and realized that this wasn't his room. "where am I?" Hinata lost the joy and happiness she had just so recently gained and almost seemed to want to cry as she answered his question. "My room." she replies. Naruto calms down when he heres her voice. " I'm sorry, I didn't meen to yell. I just. Its just that..." He turned to look at Hinata's face to see if she was crying but when he sat all the way up the sheets came off her chest and exposed everything. He jumped from out of the bed to stand at the foot of it naked as a J-bird.Naruto was about to screem again but his screems were caught in his throat. When he jumped out the bed he threw the covers up in the air to reveil Hinata's fully naked body. Narutos jaw hit the floor litterally. He thought to himself that she is so "Mature" where does she hide it? How can she hide it? In comparison, all the other girls his age in the village weren't that far from the boys in chest size and shape of their overall body. But Hinata could only be compare the adult women there. Just not as old looking. She had curves on top of curves.

Hinata sat in the bed exposed. With Naruto standing at the foot of it, mouth wide open, literally drooling.She wanted to be covered up by something she thought, she didn't want him to see her like this. Then she realized that she liked him looking at her like that, mouth open and drooling, she was excited by this, and so was Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

As you all remember, Hinata and Naruto were both in a very revealing situation. I bet you are wondering where i'm going to take this aren't you. ?;-) I don't know either! But I HAVE 1 HOUR TO COME UP WITH AT LEAST655 WORDS FOR THIS CHAPTER.(looks at clock) 57 minutes. Here goes nothin. So Hinata...

* * *

As Hinata looked at Naruto she saw the look in his eyes were different from when he usually looks at her. They were the same eyes she sees in the dirty dreams that she is ashamed to admit to herself she has about her and Naruto, and she loved the feeling of him wanting her so. But something clicked in her mind. (how did we end up together? why are we naked?) On naruto's end he just couldn't believe the way Hinata looked without clothes. She was a completely different person to him now. "Why didn't i notice this before?" he said under his breath. (I mean look at those, where does she hide those? Their bigger than her head) he thought. Thenn Hinata spoke. "naruto? do you remember how we got here?" No he said without looking up to her face. "naruto? do you remember what you were doing before, i meen yesterday, do you remember yesterday?" before naruto could answer there was a nock at the door. "knock" "knock" "knock" hey, what's going on in there, is everything alright hinata? someone whispered at the door. Naruto almost pssed himself (_actually he would have pssed all over Hinata. If you can't figure out why stop reading my story and think about the situation_) "Its Sakura" Naruto thought. He looked at hinata face finally and saw something new. Jealousy.

"hold for one moment" she said. She got up out of the bed and walked to the door. Naruto freeked. "no, wait" but it was too late as Hinata reeched for the door handle naruto thought that his world was about to end. He could see in his head how the situation would play out. Hinata would open the door, she would shock Sakura with those "Nukes" of hers, but most likely she's seen them before, she would let her into the room and she would see Naruto standing there naked. She'ld freek, ask them what happend, why is Naruto naked in Hinata's room. Then Sakura would asume that he had forced his way up in there and beet him down, yep, beet him so badly he would never recover and have no chance of ever having kids. Then he had another thought. (What if when she saw Hinata's "NUKES" she did freek but not in the same way) What if she became excited by Hinata's "NUKES." What if they started kissing and caressing each other and moved to the bed and... and then they saw him and asked him to join...(he was so excited by this he felt as though he could shatter steel with it) Then he had an idea, what if i changed into sasuke? Then maybe she'ld be way too upset and won't notice that I'm not really sasuke and run off. and then he realized that he doesn't have a chance with Sakura.

Naruto said for her to wait. She froze and turned around. Her face pink, not with excitement but with a now declining anger as she saw Naruto coming towards her with a look in his eye's she'ld never seen before. The look she saw was the one she'ld waited, what seemed like forever, to see from Naruto. Then all her anger went away and tears replaced it as he kissed her. "knock" "knock" "knock" hinata. hinata. were are you? are you okay? whats going on? Sakura whispered. i heard something move besides you. do you need help? The door opened.

* * *

I wonder what she saw when she opened the door. Was it Naruto and Hinata in eachothers arms, or was it Sasuke? Find out next week on Hinata's Wish. Or go on to the next chapter if this is in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

For those of you who don't know me,you don't exist to me, my name is knightwolf2kx. I love Hinata (naruto) with all of my heart. This story is an homage to the love I believe she deserves, but, I understand that the story must be entertaining. This is something I believe that Naruto deserves. No one deserves to be brought up the way he was. No one needs to suffer the way he has. So this is one of the ways I am rewarding him for being such a good hearted guy.

* * *

Naruto said for her to wait. She froze and turned around. Her face pink, not with excitement but with a now declining anger as she saw Naruto coming towards her with a look in his eye's she'ld never seen before. The look she saw was the one she'ld waited, what seemed like forever, to see from Naruto. Then all her anger went away and tears replaced it as he kissed her. "Knock" "knock" "knock" hinata. hinata. were are you? are you okay? what's going on? Sakura whispered. i heard something move besides you. do you need help? The door opened.

* * *

Hinata has never been this happy for...for...for...?...? "I've never been this happy before, ever." She thought to herself. Another tear came. Naruto stopped kissing her, why are you crying? He wanted to ask her. But instead he opened the door. Hinata stopped crying. She didn't understand why he was doing this. She stopped him, and slammed the door back closed. "Naruto, why are you opening the door?" He looked at her and smiled. " I want her to know that I have realized that you are the one I want. I want her to see that I don't want her anymore.What better way than for her to see us in each others arms naked." He grinned even harder. Hinata understood where he was coming from with this, but it just didn't feel right. She couldn't put her finger on it.

"Naruto-kun, could you at least get a sheet so that we could at least cover our bottoms?" She smiled through another tear. "Ok. Sure." He walked away and as he walked across her room towards her bed to pick up a sheet, Hinata's heart was breaking. Why did this have to happen again? Why? And for the first time she got angry at Naruto. "WHY? WHY CAN'T I HAVE YOU?" He stopped, dropped the sheet, turned and said, "Because, you have done nothing to make me notice you. You hide and look at me from a distance. You do nothing to make yourself known to me. Yes, I notice you as a fellow ninja but that is all. Why do you think I fell for Sakura? " Hinata's heart shattered. She had never thought about that. Why did he fall for Sakura? She thought back over the years that she has known Naruto, she has barely spoken to him. But she can't help it, whever she gets close to him she stiffens up. The words she wants to say never come out. The feelings she wants to show him, all, turn into fear and doubt. "You have always been a quiet, shy, and innocent girl, which is why I would like you if you just make yourself known to me." She stood up and through her tears she said, "I can't help it. Whenever I see you I get feelings. Emotions that I can't explain. They make me want to do things. My body gets all hot, my vision gets all blurry, I can't even open my mouth because I'm afraid of what might come out of it." Naruto walks closer to her. Hinata, why don't you just do what your body tells you to? Sometimes the body knows what the mind doesn't. She stopped crying and thought about it. I can try. She says. He kisses her. Good. Now go do it.

Hinata shoots up in her bed. "heh" "heh" "heh" She calms her breathing. She looks around the room no Naruto. "So it was a dream." She starts to cry again. "Wait. I can't do this anymore. I guess its time for me to listen to my dreams. Maybe he'll do as I hope and fall for me. There nothing to lose. If he doesn't like me I can just go back to being quiet and not noticed like always." She looked out the window and saw Naruto outside. What is he doing out this late. "I guess I should go tell him now." Then she saw the one thing she had never even thought would happen again. Sasuke and Naruto kissed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi. Its me again, Knightwolf. ;-) Just letting you all know that I may have to stop this for a while. Don't worry I will continue in the near future, but for now this may be my last post for just a lil bit.

* * *

Hinata shoots up in her bed. "heh" "heh" "heh" She calms her breathing. She looks around the room no Naruto. "So it was a dream." She starts to cry again. "Wait. I can't do this anymore. I guess its time for me to listen to my dreams. Maybe he'll do as I hope and fall for me. There nothing to lose. If he doesn't like me I can just go back to being quiet and not noticed like always." She looked out the window and saw Naruto outside. What is he doing out this late. "I guess I should go tell him now." Then she saw the one thing she had never even thought would happen again. Sasuke and Naruto kissed.

* * *

I must still be dreaming. Yeah, that's it. This is one big nightmare. I'll just pinch myself and this will just vanish. "Ouch" Tears start to flow from her eyes. "Ow" "Ow" "Ow" "Ow" "Ow" By now she realizes that this is not a dream and Sasuke and Naruto are really kissing. And yes that is Sasuke's hand in Naruto's pants. "I hate him." she thought. "I hate Sasuke. I hate him! I hate him!" she could only think these because of the huge lump that had formed in her throat that would no allow her to speak. "I still have to tell him." And with that she got up out of the bed and ran out of her door. Tears still falling from her eyes she flew past Ino in the hallway of their building, past Sakura's room, down the stairs and out the front door.

She stopped when she got to the back of the building, a look of horror was in her eyes now. At first it was just a kiss, but now, now it was a full on seen of two males having relations. Naruto taking the male role in it all. She saw the look on Sasukes face as Naruto entered him for what looked like the first time. "Why hasn't he noticed me yet?" she thought. She had made no attempt to conceal her entrance. In fact she hadn't used one ninja technique at all to get to that area. Sasuke seemed so happy as Naruto worked on him. That is one of the things she had wished for Naruto to take her. With his hands on her butt. Pulling her closer . Pushing deeper, and deeper, and deeper. She didn't even notice she was "massaging" herself until she had already reached a quiet climax. She fell to the ground. Tears formed in her eyes as she realized that she still loved Naruto. Even when he is with another man. Even though he is making love to another male right now her feelings for him didn't change not even a little bit. She got up and headed back to her room.

"Why? Why am I like this? I've never touched myself like that. Why now? All the times I've had fantasies about Naruto before. Why now, when I see him with someone else do I touch myself like this?" Those were the thoughts she had as she slowly headed back to her room. "Heh" "heh" "heh" "heh" was what she heard when she reached the top of the stairs. "Whose making those sounds?" She crept down the hall slowly, this time using every little ninja trick she could think of. It was coming from Sakura's room, and her door was cracked. Hinata couldn't even react to what she saw. All she could do is stare in amazement and confusion. She saw Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, and Naruto in the middle of an orgy. "whats going on?" she whispered to herself. There was one other person there, no , two others but she couldn't tell through all the body parts in her way. She tried to get a closer look. She opened the door a little bit more. A little more. A little more. Before she realized it she was walking across the room. Everyone stopped to look at her. Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Naruto , Rock Lee, and Hinata. Hinata froze. Fear and confusion wasn't even enough to explain the emotions she was feeling and it showed she could tell. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sakura and Ino flew up and covered her moth before she could scream any louder. She fainted.

* * *

Didn't expect that did ya. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyboby. i'm back and i'm comin at ya with some thangs a lil different. Did ya miss me?

* * *

It was coming from Sakura's room, and her door was cracked. Hinata couldn't even react to what she saw. All she could do was stare in amazement and confusion. She saw Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, and Naruto in the middle of an orgy. "whats going on?" she whispered to herself. There was one other person there, no , two others but she couldn't tell through all the body parts in her way. She tried to get a closer look. She opened the door a little bit more. A little more. A little more. Before she realized it she was walking across the room. Everyone stopped to look at her. Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Naruto , Rock Lee, and Hinata. Hinata froze. Fear and confusion wasn't even enough to explain the emotions she was feeling and it showed she could tell. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sakura and Ino flew up and covered her mouth before she could scream any louder. She fainted.

* * *

Hinata awoke the next morning in her bed like always. she yawned and stretched, looked out her window to see the sun rising in the distance. "what a beautiful morning." she said out loud. She pulled the covers off and stood up, stretched a little more. She looked down outside her window and saw the same tree thats been there for as long as she could remember. There is nothing special about the tree not one thing unique about it at all, but for some reason this tree made her really upset thiss morning. she hated that thing. She wondered why she hated that tree so much, she used to love that tree, thats the tree where she first met Naruto. She turned from the window and went to get her day started. When she left her room and was walking down the hall she saw Sakura. She started to tell her goodmorning, but when she saw her she got angry, like with the tree she could think of no reason for this to be. Sakura turned and saw Hinata, smiled and raised her hand to wave, but before she could form even one syllable, Hinata had turned and jumped out the window. Sakura got to the window in time to see Hinata turn behind the building, she thought to go after her but She heard someone call to her and so she went back down the hall with a sick feeling in her stomache. 

" I jumped out the window! why did I just jump out the window? whats wrong with me this morning, its like i have no control over myself." she landed and ran behind the building. She stopped when she saw that tree again. She started to cry. "whats wrong with me? why when i look at this tree my heart hurts, like someone is squeezing it in thier hand. how can i hate something that has one of my happiest memories?" She dropped to her knees, eyes wide, mouth open, tears flowing harder than before. Her memory of the past night came back. "oh my go...huh" she turned and saw Ino and Sakura coming towards her, and the next thing she saw was the both of them lying helpless on the ground coughing up blood. Her fists were hurting and they had blood on them." What did you two do?" Sakura was the first to say something. "Thats what we came to tell you. About last night we're sorry. said Ino we never meant for you to see that. What was that? said Hinata. just a jutsu we thought up together.said sakura. cool aint it! chimed Ino. We are teenagers now, we have stronger needs than before. and we're always in these tight, closed in situations with the guys. Sweating, clothes being ripped and cut, muscles pulsing and rippling. Sasukes breath on the back of my neck, even Naruto can seem sexy sometimes. what about lee-san? why was he there? Just testing out to see what he'ld be like. AND ME WHY WAS I THERE? WHY DID YOU HAVE ME THERE? That was all me there.said Ino. Hinata paused. why? Ino got up and walked up to Hinata. "because." because what? said hinata. Ino got really close. don't you get it? get what? hinata said. Sakura came from behind ,grabbed hinata's waist, and pulled her close to her. because she wants you too. she said with a smile. Ino was real close to hinata now. nose to nose. she was sandwiched between those two. She didn't realize that sakura was rubbing on her and grinding up on her. "and so do I." she said. Hinata was scared and shocked. when she opened her mouth to yell. Ino kissed her.

Hinata had never been kissed before. she thought to herself that she wanted it to be Naruto who would be her first and only in everything. But this wasn't him. she pushed ino off. what are you doing, she got free from sakura, whats wrong with you two. Sakura and Ino both smiled and said "Hormones." thats no excuse for you to do that to me stay away from me. Im not like that. Are you sure? ino asked. because it sure took you awhile to stop that kiss. Hianata gasped. put her hand to her mouth. stop you're lying. I stopped as soon as you started. no you didn't. sakura said with some excitement in her voice. you even kissed me back. Ino said. You are both lying, stop. i wouldn't, i couldn't. i only want... she stopped before she said too much. And you sure were rubbing your but on me alot more than i expected. you must need some major release.said sakura. they both started laughing. I couldn't have, i pushed her off as soon as she kissed me didn't I? and i was just trying to get away from her wasn't i? Hinata stiffened up. a single tear fell from her eye. now you remember don't you. ino giggled. she got closer to hinata. see you know you want it. we can go right now and can do whatever you want. she got in hinatas face again. "boomf" a cloud of smoke appeared. if you want naruto i can be naruto. "boomf" you can have two of him if you want.another naruto came walkinf up, it was really sakura. "boomf" Or sasuke, or lee-san, or kakashi-sensai,or hokage tsunade-chan. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! hinata let out a huge explosion of chakra. no i just want naruto, the real naruto. no one else. i've loved naruto for as long as i can remember. Since i before we became leaf nin i've loved naruto. you two know nothing of love. only infatuation. neither of you love anyone. you think you love sasuke but you're only in lust. it may evolve into love... but i've known that i love naru-kun since before i met him. Can either one of you say that about sasuke? They just lay there with blank expressions. they both started to cry. Hinata started to feel bad about what she said to them i'm sorry. she said. i just... No you're right we didn't meen to do that to you. its okay she said. she walked over and helped them up. Hinata gave them both hugs smiled and turned to leave... i have one more thing to say, as she said this she turned around, her head was low. her voice just barely a whisper i...i...i. hinata we can't hear you. ino and sakura got close to her hinata whats wrong. hinata sprung forward and kissed ino, tears flowing from her eyes. this kiss was different from the last one and ino enjoyed it. she then kissed sakura, a long deep kiss. They all started kissing each other. Clothes started to loosen, and fall to the ground, and then bra's became undone. What are we about to do she thought, what am i doing? Hinata thougt.

Well well well. what do we have here. said a male voice. If i did'nt know any better i'ld say we were looking at a bunch of girls in the midst of an all out "lickfest." or what would become one. They stopped and looked up. In the tree that hinata used to love so much and now she hated just as such. she saw the two people that made it so. In the tree were rock lee, kiba,ten-ten, sasuke and off to the side at the base of the tree, looking at hinata like she was a stranger was naruto. What is going on here. Naruto said , and to everyone's surprise, calmly. hinata wanted to die, she gathered up her clothes and ran back to her room at full speed, faster than full speed, it was like the speed of light. She locked the door ran into her bathroom closed and locked that door and started to cry harder than ever. "What is wrong with me? why did i do that? i stood there and declared, for the world to know, my love for naruto then i turn around and start to get it on with two girls who tried to rape me. i must be really mest up. and that whole time we where surrounded by our friends, and didn't notice. Naruto-kun saw me like that, now he'll never want me. i...i...i...she choked out but couldn't get any words to form.She cried more and more. She awoke that night laying in the tub. she had no idea what time it was and didn't care. she got out of the tub and saw that the door was open a crack and that there was light coming from her bedroom she grab her kunai from its holster on reflex. who could it be? she thought. most likely its Ino or Sakura. maybe ten-ten now since she saw what went on that morning.(she always seemed a lil you know...) she opened the door stepped out and looked around the room. HUH! she dropped her kunai astheir lips met. She pushed away from the person. She was about to scream in shock of whoit was but they kissed her again. and she gave in.

* * *

doyou think you know who it is? It may not be who you think. I always try to be as unpredictable as possible. (insert evil laughter) 


	6. Chapter 6

If you haven't noticed that my story's plot and that of the show "Lost" both have a lot in common. They both have totally unpredictable plots. Well, that is all gonna change today. I will stop half assing it and truly think about what I write. yeah right When the story last left off, Hinata had just awoken from a nap in the bathroom, and as she left that room she was assaulted. "Who was it?" some may ask. Or some may say "I bet it was naruto." Just because she gave in doesn't mean that it was or wasn't. For all you know that was a dream too. But for me to let you all know that wouldn't be very smart. I could be sick and put negi there, but since I hate him and wish nothing but bad things upon him it would never happen. I was really in a bind, but then something struck me that I had completely forgot about. Actually two things hit me. I had forgotten about how the relationships in Naruto are, and how big a prankster naruto is; also how good he is with his shadow replication technique. So here is the next chapter in "**Hinata's Wish"**

* * *

She pushed away from her atacker. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Why are you here? What do you want with me?" Hinata pleaded with attacker. This "person", hidden by shadow, tried to kiss her again but this time she wouldn't let it happen. She pushed back against this person, this silent attacker, took a stance and circled them. She hit the light switch. _CLICK POP_. The bulb blew. Hinata's heart started to beat faster. This time when the attacker got close to her she let him grab her. They kissed. Once again tears formed in her eyes, but this time they weren't from sadness. In that flash of light she saw her attackers face... and chest, and thighs. Its finally happening. Hinata thought. I finally get my wish. She kissed him passionately back. Why now? Why did you wait till now? Ssssssssh. Her attacker turned lover insisted. "Okay" she answered with a kiss. As they kissed she felt herself being lifted up and moved. She opened her eyes to see that they were headed to her bead. She kissed him even more passionately. This is what I've always dreamed of. He then started to kissing her neck, "oh yes!" she exclaimed. He's a lot more rough than I thought he'd be. She thought to herself. But she liked it more than she thought. Oh yes! He slung her onto the bed at that moment. And they both proceeded to remove her clothes. As he kissed and nibbled down her neck he was removing her tops as she struggled with her bottoms. Soon she was topless. "Damnit, my zipper's stuck!" She whined. She tried and tried but it wouldn't budge. While she struggled she felt his heartbeat quicken and his breath was hot on her neck. She thought she heard him growl. Then all of a sudden she was pushed on her back and her pants and underclothes were both instantly and simultaneously ripped from her writhing body. She was even more excited from that...at first. Then as they continued his behavior became even more animalistic. She was getting more and more afraid of him. Then as he went back to kissing and nibbling her neck, as he went lower, and lower, and lower. She managed to squeek out "_naruto_"? All she got was a growl as a reply. 


End file.
